1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connector devices, receiving connectors, and inserting connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector device, a receiving connector, and an inserting connector which are used for supplying electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is general practice that electronic devices are operated by receiving supplies of electric power from electric power sources. It is also general practice that the electronic device receives the supply of the electric power from the electric power source via a connector device.
In the connector device, as discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 5-82208 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-31301, an inserting connector and a receiving connector are engaged with each other so that electric connection is made.
On the other hand, in recent years, in electric power transmission in a local area, supply of high voltage and direct current electric power, where electric power loss at a voltage transfer or in electric power transmission is low and there is no need to make the cable thick, has been studied as a measure for preventing global warming. In particular, in an information device such as a server, since a large amount of electric power is consumed, it is desirable to have such an electric power system.
With respect to the electric power supplied to the electronic device, if the voltage is high, a human body may be influenced or operations of electric components may be adversely affected.
In a case where the electric power having a high voltage is used for the information device such as the server, arrangement or maintenance of the device may be performed manually, so that it is necessary to make the connector device at a portion where the electric connection is made different from one used for a normal alternating current commercial power supply.